Ese pequeño secreto
by Edgesama
Summary: Hoozuki y Okou comparten de todo como buenos amigos con una amistad tan solida como las de ellos. Incluso una pequeña noche donde ambos dejan de lados sus trabajos y preocupaciones para quererse mutuamente. Hoozuki x Okou, categoría M.


**Advertencia: Material con contenido sexual semis-explicito, posible OOC.****  
><strong>  
>Hoozuki no era mucho de estar afuera del bar-restaurante del Infierno, teniendo en cuenta que debía cuidar de Enma para que no se emborrachara demasiado y le diese una oportunidad para faltar a su trabajo. Pero llega un punto de entre tanto barullo dentro del local, el interminable "Karameru~" del Karaoke que hace pensar que no tienen más canciones en su repertorio, Enma ebrio con anécdotas de su nieto... y que decir de Hakutaku tratando de conquistar, fallando en el intento, a una camarera. Definitivamente la idea de salir del bar un momento para respirar aire fresco fue bastante buena.<br>Empezó a ver el cielo cuando noto que alguien salio también. En el caso de Okou fue para que sus serpientes pudieran descansar del barullo del local ya que serán sordas, pero muchas vibraciones en el aire no son saludables. Se iba a retirar cuando noto a Hoozuki cerca de ella y decidió quedarse al lado de él.

- **Hacia tiempo que no estábamos solos sin que fuese por trabajo.** - Susurro Okou, posando su cabeza en el hombro de Hoozuki. - **Pareciera que fue hace tiempo atrás que solíamos juntarnos para hablar de cosas que no fuera sobre el Infierno... culpo a nuestros trabajos sobre ello.** -

Hoozuki siguió mirando el cielo mientras Okou hablaba, aunque seguía escuchándola. Para cualquier persona, el hecho que Hoozuki no te viera mientras hablara parecería ofensivo, pero Okou lo conocía y no se molestaba.

- **Bueno, si quieres podríamos hablar de otras cosas... ¿Que tal sobre nuestro trabajo?** - Dijo Hoozuki causando que la mujer riera.

- **Pues una vez me junte con Dakki-sama y Lilith-sama y hablamos mucho sobre sexualidad y... me acordé cuando... tú y yo lo-** -

- **Tuvimos sexo? También me acuerdo. Hakutaku se bebió 4 botellas de baijiu y su borrachera duro 1 semana exacta.**- Okou iba a reclamar, pero Hoozuki la miro y replico – **No, no se lo dije. Él mismo lo adivino cuando vio cierta marca de labial en mi cuello. Incluso lo deje para que él mismo lo viera.** – Esa frase hizo que la mujer se tranquilizara y sonrojara al mismo tiempo. Ella, aún siendo la jefa del Infierno Mortal y sabiendo los pecados y filias humanas para sus respectivos castigos, era muy reservada con algunos temas y eso era sabido y respetado por Hoozuki.

- **Y entonces... Te interesaría volver a repetir esa vez?** - Okou al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo un poco más y movía sus manos diciendo "solo si quieres!". Hoozuki solo la miraba y miro el cielo una vez más. Si debía admitirlo, él también quería repetirlo, pero nunca se lo dijo a ella por ambos respeto y por estar ocupado. Notando desde la entrada del bar a un Enma al borde del coma etílico, pensó que sería más divertido excavar su caña al día siguiente como castigo por su irresponsabilidad. Okou, sin adivinar lo que Hoozuki pensaba, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tocado el tema y casi se iba a disculpar cuando vio a Hoozuki acercarse y dulcemente le dio un beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido.

El beso se sintió bastante bien. Los labios de Okou se sentían muy suaves y con un pequeño sabor a sake. Por inercia la abrazo suavemente para no lastimar a sus serpientes, que se ponían algo nerviosas por sentirse fuera de lugar. Okou entendió esto y se alejo un poco, sin soltar las manos de Hoozuki. Después de tomar su arma y dejar una pequeña "advertencia" tanto a Enma como a Hakutaku, se fueron del lugar, sin dejar de tomarse la mano.

Después de una breve visita a la habitación de Okou para dejar a sus serpientes descansar y ponerse un obi común y corriente, fueron a la habitación de Hoozuki para quedar más a solas. Tras cerrarse la puerta, fue Okou quien decidió comenzar nuevamente dando un beso, uno pequeño que paso a otros más profundos mientras ella guiaba sus brazos para abrazar el cuello de Hoozuki mientras él la tomaba de la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo. El demonio movió sus labios para atacar su cuello mientras una de sus manos se movió al pecho de Okou, apretándolo lentamente. Los pequeños gemidos de Okou le advertían que ella estaba disfrutando la sensación y después de soltarla un poco, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su cama, para acostarla antes de sacarse sus 2 kimonos, quedando solo en pantalones.

Okou se soltó el cabello y se iba a desatar el kimono cuando la mano de Hoozuki le toma la suya, llevándosela a los labios para besar su palma y guiarla además a su cara. Susurrando un "deja que haga ese trabajo por ti", el demonio le beso nuevamente y sin prisa mientras sus manos las desvestían firme y suavemente. Cuando al fin la dejo en ropa interior, movió su cabeza para recorrer su cuello con sus labios y lengua, moviéndose lentamente al escote de la mujer y finalmente a sus pechos, usando sus manos para sacar su sujetador, frustrándose en el intento. Okou creyó escuchar a Hoozuki diciendo "Estúpida ropa del mundo humano" mientras peleaba con el sujetador, aguantando las risas para no enojarlo demasiado. Se levanto para mover a un frustrado Hoozuki y poder sacarse mejor la prenda, pues era eso a que él lo rompiera en su intento. Cuando sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, se acerco al demonio besándolo en los labios, guiando sus manos a sus senos para que los cupiese nuevamente, Hoozuki entendió la idea y dejo los labios de la mujer para moverse a los pechos de ella, besando y mordiendo sus pezones con cuidado de sus filosos dientes. Sintiendo el placer de a poco, Okou se recostó en la cama de Hoozuki mientras él mantenía su ritmo, usando una mano para equilibrarse mientras la otra bajaba de su pecho hacia la entrepierna de Okou para que sus dedos alcanzaran la intimidad de la demonio, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

Okou no podía hacer nada más que enterrar sus uñas en la amplia espalda de Hoozuki mientras él seguía lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente su torso, tratando de ahogar sus gemidos para no darle el gusto, pero tampoco se quedo atrás y movió sus manos para acariciar el cabello de Hoozuki, jalándolo cuando él prosiguió con su trabajo en la entrepierna moviendo dos dedos dentro de Okou, empezando un vaivén que saco un sonoro gemido de parte de la demonio. Por instinto empezó a mover sus caderas, sintiendo los dedos del hombre moverse más profundamente. Okou movía la cabeza de Hoozuki de sus senos a su estomago, incitándolo a que continuara un poco más abajo. Él entendió y empezó a besar su estomago plano, sin dejar de hacer el vaivén. Cuando llego a la entrepierna, Hoozuki removió los dedos para sacar suavemente la pantaleta de la demonio, besando sus muslos mientras sus dedos continuaron su trabajo nuevamente con un vaivén. Bajo su cabeza para besar su clítoris, aumentando el ritmo mientras seguía con los besos y lamidas en esa zona, mientras llevaba su mano libre para amasar uno de sus senos. Okou solo podía morderse una mano para no gemir y la otra mano la usaba para jalar el cabello de Hoozuki, para mantenerlo en el lugar mientras seguía con su trabajo. Hoozuki dejo sus manos para afirmar las piernas de la dama mientras con su lengua sus labios y clítoris, saboreando su esencia pegajosa y escuchando sus gemidos al fin libres cuando su otra mano se movió, por instinto, a su cabeza. Cuando la excitación casi llego a su limite, Okou por fin se rindió y gemía aceleradamente jalando el cabello del demonio y moviendo sus caderas para ayudarlo con la sensación placentera que él le entregaba. Después de varias lamidas por parte de Hoozuki, Okou culmino por fin después de un largo gemido, guiándolo hacia ella para un pequeño beso correspondido.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Okou recupero algo de fuerza mientras Hozu seguía besando su cuello para descansar sus espasmos y él no opuso resistencia cuando ella lo empujo firmemente para sentarse en su regazo, besando el cuello, hombros, pechos y labios del hombre mientras sus manos bajaban para acariciar las partes intimas del demonio y encontrarse con su erección, acariciándolo con la misma delicadeza que él hizo anteriormente. Al sentir las manos de Okou tocar su miembro y testículos, Hoozuki no hizo más que gemir ahogadamente mientras cerraba los ojos, mordiendo el hombro de la mujer sin lastimar. Hoozuki no lo admitía por sentir que era muy pecaminoso según él y viendo la gran cantidad de pecadores que caen en el Infierno Mortal. Pero al fin y al cabo, el sexo se sentía bien. Tal vez será porque lo estaba practicando con alguien de confianza? Sus pensamientos se nublaron cuando ella detuvo sus caricias y se disponía a moverse, pero Hoozuki la detuvo en el acto, besándola y levantando sus caderas levemente y con ayuda para entrar en ella, aunque se detuvo un momento para dejar que Okou se acostumbrara al pequeño dolor que sentía. Cuando paso, ella lo abrazo del cuello y comenzó a subir y bajar de manera lenta, aumentando el compás al sentir como el placer iba creciendo. Hoozuki se aferraba a las caderas de la mujer, sintiendo sus senos rebotar contra su pecho y escuchando los gemidos de ella, gimiendo también aunque tímidamente. El movimiento se hacía más rápido y Hoozuki previno que llegaría en cualquier momento, así que recostó a Okou en su cama y siguió con la penetración mientras acariciaba su genital, de manera que ella llegara antes que él. Después de un gemido fuerte, Okou llego al orgasmo por segunda vez mientras Hozu, después de unas estocadas, llego al orgasmo, soltando un gemido grave. Ambos se encontraban jadeando, pero sonrientes y se besaron en los labios.

Cuando Lillith y Dakki se juntan con Okou para hablar de temas "femeninos", a la hora de hablar de sexo se piensa que Okou sabe solo por su trabajo en el Infierno Mortal. Pero además ella prefiere guardarse ese tema para que no fuera tan hostigoso para ella, si supieran como Hoozuki es en realidad cuando esta a puertas cerradas. Este momento tan intimo era solo para ellos 2, pensaba Okou mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hoozuki, quien dormía en su pecho cuidando que no le dañara con su cuerno. Y le alegraba que fuera así, se dijo mientras se quedaba también dormida, ambos teniendo que trabajar al día siguiente.

**FIN**

**Nota del Autor: Ahhh por fin termine este fic, después de tantos años de no escribir uno ( y no soy de escribir fics, solo dibujar ;_;). Primer fic en español de Hoozuki y Okou... con sexo explicito. No se que pensar, jaja. Quiero agradecer a Catrina Dinorah P.R. Y a MademoiselleTalya por mis correcciones y guiarme. Espero que les guste y sus reviews son bienvenidos.**


End file.
